


Time To Say Goodbye

by Sebasp30



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebasp30/pseuds/Sebasp30
Summary: Mario is leaving Borussia Dortmund to join their rivals Bayern Munich. He has to tell his best friend Marco Reus, that it's time to say goodbye.





	Time To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time To Say Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/470939) by Sebasp30. 



Narrates Mario  
I could not sleep. These last weeks had been very difficult for me. I was closing my transfer to Bayern Munich, and I did not want anyone to find out until the indicated moment. This decision was incredibly difficult for me, no one can imagine how much. But it was time to tell everyone what my final decision was. Maybe this is the most complicated thing of the transfer.

I had gathered the whole team in the locker room half an hour before the training to tell them that I had made the decision to leave the team. The problem was that I’m going to Bayern Munich, our biggest rival. Klopp helped me with this, even with the fact that I had not really called the whole team. All but one. Marco Reus, my best friend, the person with whom I have shared unforgettable moments, the person who has supported me in absolutely everything, the person who has never let me down.

I did not want to tell this news to him as if he were one more person on the team. I do not even want to think about what your reaction will be. The last thing I want is for Marco to hate me, really, that's what scares me most about this change.

Now I just need to think about how to tell Marco. I was thinking about going out with him. Like, I will take him to lunch in a place isolated from everyone. A place where we are alone, both of us. I want to enjoy one last time with him as if nothing was going to happen. Going out with Marco is one of the things I like the most, time always goes by very quickly, and we always have a good laugh, having fun.

In these last weeks, with the decision to leave or stay, I was wondering: if you have everything in Dortmund, why leave? Why start all over again in Munich? The truth is that even I do not know the answers well. Maybe I just think that I have to leave because my feelings are forcing me. Maybe I need to start over for the good of my career, to keep progressing. Or maybe, simply, it's time to say goodbye.

Narrates Marco

I got up early, earlier than usual. Today was Saturday, I had to go to the last training before our match tomorrow. I had gotten up very early because, after training, Mario had invited me to go out to eat at a surprise place. I was very excited, there is nothing better than going out with the person you most like to spend time with.

I bathed, I changed, and I went to eat. Actually, I was not hungry, I just wanted the time to pass. I had nothing to do and I was still half an hour earlier than usual. I decided to go to training, getting there a lot earlier. I went by the court to see if someone had arrived but no, there was no one, not even Klopp. I decided to go straight to the dressing room. I'm going to change and play with the ball for a while until everyone arrives. While I was going to the dressing room, I realized that there were noises, of many people concentrated in the same place.

I was already outside the locker room, listening to many voices, all familiar. I knocked on the door, and then Klopp opened me.

-Marco, what are you doing here? -I could see that he was surprised and a little nervous

-I come to training, isn’t it obvious? -I said with a funny tone

-But it is too early

-It does not matter, I just want to go into the dressing room to change

-You can’t, we're in ... An important meeting -Klopp said clearly nervous

-Why? Oh, come on Klopp, what kind of important meeting can - I did not continue talking, because, I had seen Mario next to Klopp. What was he doing there?

-Klopp, what's Mario doing at your important meeting?

\- What’s happening out there, boss? - Said someone in the locker room

-That's Mats voice! What are they doing there! - This was starting to be very strange

-Emm-Klopp did not know what to say-Marco, you'll eventually know, right now is not the time for explanations. Now go to the field and wait for us-The coach finally said in a serious tone

I could not do anything but obey Jurgen. I went to the field, and I was confused. I sat in the middle of the field, trying to understand, what everyone did in the locker room. I thought it would be a great day, but all this is giving me a bad feeling.

Storyteller

The training was not as Marco expected, it seemed that Mario was avoiding him. Jurgen never answered his questions, and Reus still had all the doubts in his head. What was going on?

At the end of the training, Marco went running to see Mario. He was worried, he did not understand what was happening and he was really worried.

-Hey, Mario, it’s everything all right? -Asked Marco

-Yes, of course, Woody-Mario said a little nervous, but with a smile on his face

-Well, then, do we see each other today at night?

-Of course, Reus-Mario said finally  
\----- 

It was 6:30 PM, Mario was ready, he was going out to see Marco. He was really nervous, he was terrified to think how his friend would react to his decision to leave the club. It was time to say goodbye.

On the other hand, Marco was excited, he thought it would be one of those nights when he and Mario spent it having fun as best friends do, although he still had that feeling that something was not right. 

Reus was just getting ready. 5 minutes later, he was ready, and Mario just arrived.

In the car everything went great, they enjoyed it, they laughed, they were happy for one last time.

-Mario, you have not told me where you are taking me

-It's a surprise

They had arrived at this place, a place with a beautiful sight. There was no one, it looked like an abandoned place, but it was beautiful.

Gotze and Reus spent their last outing like never before, the place had helped a lot in that.

-Wow seriously I loved the place, there is no one to bother us, no one to tell us anything-Marco said-how did you come to come here?

-Well, I wanted to be with you in a place without anyone else

\- Why did not you want there to be nobody?

-Because I have to tell you something-Götze was already nervous, it was time

-Tell me, Mario, you know you always have me-Marco said with a smile

-Marco, what I'm going to tell you has not been an easy decision for me, I just hope you do not hate me-Mario started to break-I'm going to Bayern Munich

Marco's smile was immediately erased, trying to force it again but not succeeding. His eyes began to water.

Reus got up from his seat without words, did not know what to say, what to do. Mario got up quickly and went to hug him, he did not know what else he could do about it. Marco was so sad that he responded to Mario's hug because it was what he needed at that moment.

-You can not do this to me, you can not do this to the club, you can not do this to the fans!   
-Marco, you don’t understand

-What happened to the "echte liebe"-Said Marco broking into tears

And Mario didn’t know what to say. He was feeling guilty.

-Marco, this is not easy for me, I hope you understand, the only thing that matters at this moment is that you support me, please, I do not want to go through this alone

Narrates Marco

It was the last thing I expected to hear. Well, at least I enjoyed one last time with him. But now he asked me to support him because he does not want to go through this alone. I should hate him right now, but I can’t. I don’t understand why, but I just can’t. Mario for me is a person with whom I can never get angry no matter what he does, so I simply decided to support him.

-Sure, Mario, I told you, you will always have me-I finally said after a long silence

-Really?

-Yes. That´s what real friends would do, right?

And Mario simply smiled. He was clearly relieved. 

-Thank you, Marco, I really don’t know what I did to have a friend like you

And I simply smiled. Even though I don’t know what will be of me next season without Mario, this wasn’t the moment to think about it. This is the moment where he needs my support, and that’s exactly what I’m going to do. 

I guess that's the way destiny works, and now, it's time to say goodbye. They say that if you love someone you have to let it go, and if really was meant to be, it will eventually come back. I believe that this applies to my friendship with Mario, and if it is really was meant to be, it won’t be affected by this. And maybe, just maybe, one day, he will come back.


End file.
